1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carton construction, and more particularly, a carton construction provided with an integrated, impervious liner which serves as a moisture barrier insuring freshness of the carton contents. The liner also prevents seepage of the carton contents through the carton walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Products that have sifting characteristics generally require a pouch inside the carton which is filled with the product. The pouch, which is formed from materials such as foil, glassine or plastic film is sealed to assure freshness and to prevent sifting through the carton walls of items such as sugar substitutes, cake mix, grass seed, detergents, etc. After the package is opened and some of the product consumed, the pouch provides a recloseable feature to minimize such sifting and to help assure freshness. Products having powdery or fine particle characteristics in the absence of such a pouch, would seep or sift through the carton walls particularly where the flaps of the carton are joined.
Such pouches materially raise the cost of production of the carton and require special assembly machinery. The sift proof carton of the present invention provides the requisite product protection, as heretofore, but results in reduced costs of production by materially saving material. Furthermore, the carton can be manufactured on existing production equipment and requires no special flap fold sequence or pattern glue, so the carton can be closed on any standard cartoning equipment.